Renegat
by LaNina
Summary: "Biuro Aurorów jest zainfekowane, zdrajca jest wśród nas." Draco Malfoy rozpoczyna niezależne śledztwo. Dochodząc prawdy, wkracza w niebezpieczny świat mugolskiej przestępczości. Dawny wróg staje się sprzymierzeńcem, starzy przyjaciele - śmiertelnymi wrogami. Powojennie.
1. Chapter 1

_Witam, serdecznie zapraszając do przeczytania prologu. Mam nadzieję, że tym razem pociągnę opowiadanie, pomysł jest, chęci są, na opinie czekam._

 _Opowiadanie niekanoniczne, alternatywne, NIE zawiera slashu._

 _Akcja dzieje się kilka lat po wojnie._

* * *

(4.10.2015)

Rozdział zbetowała **Dama Trefl,** której serdecznie dziękuję.

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

Nasze Trio powstało dopiero po wojnie, niespodziewanie i głośno. Początkowo Malfoy pogrywał ostro i wyraźnie, chociaż mało kto wiedział, o co człowiekowi chodzi. Wiedziałem, że ma swoje powody, tajemnice, z którymi nie chce się dzielić. Miał do tego prawo, szanowałem to.

Pierwotnie byliśmy duetem, tylko ja i Jason, dwójka młodych aurorów, każdy z innego zakątka Ziemi. Jason był Jankesem, cholernie gadatliwym i pewnym siebie. Czasami zastanawiam się, dlaczego wybrał właśnie profeskę aurora. Według mnie zrobiłby świetną karierę z w telewizji, zbijając miliony w jakimś dennym, nocnym show. Kiedyś nawet podzieliłem się z nim swoimi przemyśleniami, traktując o tym nadzwyczaj poważnie. Wspominam ten moment jako jeden z niewielu, gdy z jego twarzy zniknęło zadowolenie, ustępując miejsca gorzkiemu uśmiechowi. "Ojciec był lekarzem, chciał, żebym poszedł w jego ślady. Twierdził, że aurorat to nędzny zawód, delikatne mówiąc." - powiedział wtedy, popijając mugolską whiskey. - "Matka podzielała jego zdanie. Nic dziwnego, praktycznie zawsze za nim obstawała. Gdy skończyłem szkołę, rodzice wyłożyli kawę na ławę. A tak naprawdę kawę i kasę na szkołę medyczną, dorzucając kluczyki od fabrycznie nowego motocyklu. Odkąd pamiętam, lubili mieć wszystkich w kieszeni, ale żeby wciągnąć w ten układ własnego syna... Nawet nie spytali mnie o zdanie, czy coś. Wziąłem tylko kawę, bo kurcze, w tamtej kafejce robili najlepszą. " Tamtego wieczoru na jednej butelce się nie skończyło...

Jason nigdy więcej nie wracał do tematu swojej rodziny, a ja nie próbowałem drążyć. Wiem tylko, że podobnie jak ja, w trakcie szkolenia utrzymywał się ze stypendium oraz pracy w jakimś niszowym pubie.

Chociaż Jason często działa mi na nerwy, szanuję gościa. Stanowimy przecież drużynę; przyjaciele, współpracownicy. Jason i ja. Ja, czyli John, bo tak brzmi moje prawdziwe imię, które już dawno popadło w niepamięć. Znajomi nazywają mnie per Vito, ci bardziej wtajemniczeni używają bardziej kreatywnych pseudonimów, takich jak Murarz Don Corleone, czy po prostu Jew-Szczena, a kryje się za tym niezbyt przyjemna historia. Ludzie nigdy nie zapominają, nie dają zapomnieć. Gdyby jednak zapomnieli, Jason-Irytujacy-Zgrywus przybyłby na ratunek biednemu społeczeństwu...

Dzieciństwo oraz lata nastoletnie spędziłem w szarej kamienicy Turyna, wychowywany przez panią Sophie, charłaczkę, oraz najbardziej cierpliwą osobę w mieście, przynajmniej w moim mniemaniu. Prowadziła niewielki sierociniec dla magicznych dzieci, porzuconych i zapomnianych. To była nasza Fata Madrina , moja oraz jedenastu pozostałych dzieci, takich jak ja. Staraliśmy trzymać się razem, wzajemnie chronić, bez względu na wiek, bez względu na wszystko, co nas dzieliło. Zawsze łączyło nas więcej - brak najbliższej rodziny. Mieliśmy jednak siebie, by w jakiś sposób, choćby częściowo, zapełnić pustkę w sercu.

Ezio był dzieciakiem w moim wieku, dzieliliśmy nie tylko łóżko, ale również marzenia. Oboje pragnęliśmy wyruszyć do Anglii i razem z odnalezionymi rodzicami walczyć z Voldemortem. Byliśmy przekonani, że to właśnie Czarny Pan stoi za brakiem najbliższych w naszym życiu. W dziecięcej wyobraźni to właśnie on porwał naszych rodziców, tak jak było to w przypadku męża pani Sophie, która przez wiele zimowych wieczorów snuła zapadające w pamięć opowiadania o odważnych aurorach, w których szeregach stał również jej wybranek. Signor zginął podczas obrony mugolskiego miasteczka, kilka tygodni przed wieloletnim zniknięciem Lorda Voldemorta, a jego historia była podstawą naszej dziecięcej racji. Nie potrafiliśmy dopuścić do siebie myśli, że zostaliśmy sierotami, bo tak zadecydowali nasi rodzice, a nie okropny, zły czarodziej. Możliwe, że w naszym wyobrażeniu istniało ziarnko prawdy, nigdy jednak nie starałem się, by je odkryć. Myślę, że wolałem żyć w niewiedzy, niźli przeżyć rozczarowanie, gdyby prawda okazała się bolesna. Nie wiem jaka była ostateczna decyzja podjęta przez Ezio. Rozstaliśmy się po skończeniu szkolenia w Biurze Aurorów. Pozostał w Londynie, ja natomiast zostałem przydzielony do oddziału w Bristolu, gdzie poznałem irytującego Amerykanina, Jasona, z którym przyszło mi pracować. Zanim się to jednak stało, odbyła się ostateczna walka, zakończona fiaskiem Mrocznego Lorda. Bitwa o Hogwart, która na zawsze wpisała się w karty historycznych ksiąg. Choć nie tych mugolskich...

Przez wiele lat dokładałem wszelkich starań, aby stanąć u boku ludzi dążących do uwolnienia następnych pokoleń od ciężaru działań Voldemorta. Pragnąłem opowiadać swoim dzieciom, a może nawet wnukom, o legendarnej bitwie, w której brałem czynny udział. O bohaterstwie i odwadze, po których pozostały wyłącznie blizny, oraz wspomnienia. Blizny, owszem, pozostały, ze wspomnieniami byłby jednak niemały problem. Jedyne, do czego przyczyniłem się w minionej bitwie to zmniejszenie liczby wolnych łóżek szpitalnych o jedną sztukę...

Nasza grupa składała się z około dwudziestu osób kończących szkolenie, tym samym nie stanowiliśmy jeszcze prawowitej ekipy aurorów. Byliśmy jednak dodatkową siłą, której Hogwart potrzebował; liczył się każdy czarodziej zdolny do walki, każdy stanowił wielką wartość. Po dotarciu na miejsce trafiliśmy w centrum rozgorzałej walki. Widzieliśmy pierwszych rannych i poszkodowanych. Naparliśmy na przeciwnika szybko i niespodziewanie, wtapiając się w tłum walczących; właśnie w tym miejscu kończą się moje wspomnienia, a zaczyna nieprzyjemna, irytująca pustka...

Znalazłem się w niewłaściwym miejscu o niewłaściwej niewłaściwym czasie, do reszty pochłonięty walką z człowiekiem w białej masce . Nie zdążyłem uciec, gdy zaklęcie uderzyło w mur z ogromną siłą. Ściana runęła, wyrzucając w powietrze szarą chmurę pyłów. Gdy odzyskałem przytomność, znajdowałem się w szpitalnym skrzydle ze złamaną nogą oraz pękniętą szczęką. Bitwa dobiegła już końca, pył walki już dawno opadł...

Wiele osób powtarzało mi, że miałem ogromne szczęście, uchodząc z życiem. Po części się z nimi nie zgadzam.

Miesiąc po wojnie odbył się przydział świeżo upieczonych aurorów do poszczególnych oddziałów. Byłem obojętny, gdzie przyjdzie mi pracować przez najbliższe lata, nie miałem bliskich, domu; rozstania nie były dla mnie, chyba że z denerwującym kotem Oksany, starszej pani, u której wynajmowałem mieszkanie. Bristol był w porządku, nie miałem zastrzeżeń, nie robiłem problemów. Pożegnałem się z Londynem w przeciągu dwóch tygodni, zaraz po załatwieniu wszelkich formalności.

Jason okazał się dobrym współpracownikiem, przyjacielem włącznie, choć potrafił doprowadzić mnie do utraty nerwów, zwłaszcza, gdy dowiedział się o moim wypadku w dniu Bitwy. W tamtym momencie nie byłem pewien, czy się dusi, płacze, czy śmieje; możliwe, że wszystko w jednym. "Czekałeś na to całe życie" - mówił, krztusząc się. - "A kiedy nastał ten moment, oberwałeś w szczękę i wszystko przespałeś. Masz ty człowieku pecha. Wybacz, John, ale to najbardziej tragokomiczna historia, jaką kiedykolwiek słyszałem. I wiesz co? Rzeczywiście jakaś taka krzywa ta twoja szczena". Nie jestem pewien, dlaczego nie oberwał wtedy w twarz moim słynnym lewym sierpowym. Śmiałem się razem z nim, chociaż wciąż czułem delikatny dyskomfort w okolicach złamania. Moje rozbawienie nie trwało jednak długo, chociaż Jason bawił się przednio przez cały czas, sypiąc ksywkami jak z rękawa. Nie jestem pewien, czy wymyślał je na bieżąco, czy głęboko nad nimi rozmyślał, skrupulatnie zapisując w notesie. Pogromca Ścian, Szczęki Cztery, Murarz i wiele więcej, których nikt już zapewne nie pamięta. Tak było przez pewien czas, a dokładnie do momentu, w którym Jason wypożyczył największy klasyk mugolskiego kina -" Ojca Chrzestnego", ale z tym związana jest zupełnie inna historia, w roli głównej z mugolską policją, oraz wściekłą sąsiadką. Skończyło się na nieoficjalnej zmianie mojego starego imienia na nowe, prawdziwie włoskie i prawdziwie do mnie pasujące, jak stwierdził jego pseudo twórca. Na początku starałem się walczyć z nowym przydomkiem, jednak przypominało to raczej nieudolną walkę z wiatrakami. Odpuściłem, gdy kilka pierwszych rozmów z nowo poznanymi ludźmi zaczynały się od "Jak to John? Myślałem, że Vito, wszyscy tak do ciebie mówią. Ale jesteś pewien, że John? Skąd niby wziął się Vito?". Gdy Robards, szef aurorów przywołał mnie, używając nowego przydomka, Jason stwierdził wtedy, że jest geniuszem.

Jason-Zgrywusek-Chytrusek i Vito-Pogromca-Ścian. "Odawalaliśmy kawał dobrej roboty", jak zwykł mawiać Wilkes, starszy auror, gdy odwaliliśmy kawał dobrej roboty, chociaż częstował tym tekstem niemal wszystkich początkujących aurorów. Nasza praca początkowo wiązała się z pomocą w odbudowie domów poszkodowanych czarodziejów, czy przywróceniu Szkole Magii dawnej świetności. Traktowałem pracę jako rekompensatę za brak udziału w Bitwie, z czym nigdy nie zdołałem się pogodzić. Wciąż czułem się winny, a pomoc ludziom stała się dla mnie swoistym lekarstwem. Byłbym nawet skłonny zrezygnować z części swojego wynagrodzenia, jednak ceny mieszkań w Bristolu poszły znacząco w górę, w przeciwieństwie do pensji aurorów.

Kiedy nadeszły lata spokojniejsze, charakter naszej pracy znacznie się zmienił. Zostalismy przydzieleni do Biura Specjalnego; śledztwa i patrole stały się dla nas codziennością. Wojna się zakończyła, jednak zagrożenie nie zniknęło. Aurorzy nie mogli narzekać na brak pracy, nigdy.

Właśnie w tym okresie dołączył do nas Malfoy. "Mleko ma pod nosem" - stwierdził Jason, gdy spotkaliśmy go po raz pierwszy, chociaż nie istniała między nami drastyczna różnica wiekowa. Zaledwie rok, czy dwa. Hogwart cechuje się między innymi tym, że jego absolwenci mają zazwyczaj kilka lat w plecy.

Draco przybywał z Londynu, najwyraźniej nie będąc tym faktem specjalnie zachwyconym, delikatnie ujmując. Jego początki w Bristolu przepełnione były niechęcią, oraz zażaleniami, które kierował do Robardsa nadzwyczaj często. Najczęściej mówił jednak o Weasleyu, Wiewiórze, a czasem o Rudzielcu dokładając kilka nieładnych słów. Nie jestem pewien, czy miał na myśli jedną osobę, czy znacznie więcej, nie trudno było się pogubić. Nikt, z kim rozmawiałem, nie był w stanie powiedzieć, co zaszło w londyńskim oddziale i dlaczego Nowy się tu znalazł; pewniakiem było, że nie z własnej woli. Od głównego zainteresowanego trudno było cokolwiek wyciągnąć, nie licząc słów, kierowanych do poszczególnych osób. Oprócz tego, że powtarzały się co pewien okres, nie wypływały z nich żadne wnioski. Tak było przez pierwsze kilka dni. Przełom nastąpił, gdy Morrison, nasz przełożony, wkroczył do biura z kolejną sprawą. "Radzę Ci tego nie zepsuć, Malfoy" - powiedział wtedy, obrzucając go uważnym spojrzeniem. - "Podarowaną szansę bardzo łatwo stracić. Do trzech razy sztuka, jak mawiają mugole". Twarz Draco była nieczytelna."Jesteś na krawędzi, Malfoy. Jeden nieostrożny ruch, a podzielisz los ojca." Po tych słowach Morrison wyszedł, zostawiając nas w niemal grobowej ciszy. Nie spodziewaliśmy się wyjaśnień, które i tak nie nadeszły. Od tego czasu Malfoy nie wspomniał o Weasleyu nawet słowem. Powód, dla którego został odesłany z Londynu pozostał tajemnicą.

Jason, Vito i Draco. Jesteśmy współpracownikami, przyjaciółmi, drużyną, która odwala dobrą robotę. Zwalczamy zagrożenie, wciąż obecne w magicznym świecie, chociaż jego postać nie zawsze jest nam znana. Mam nadzieję, że damy radę. Jeden za wszystkich i tak dalej.

Minął rok, kolejne śledztwo, kolejne morderstwo i ofiara. Aurorska codzienność... Dlaczego więc nie potrafię oprzeć się wrażeniu, że coś się dzieje, że nie wszystko jest w porządku. Czuję, że spokojne dni mijają, ustępując miejsca ciemnym chmurom. Nadciąga zimny wiatr znad Morza Północnego...


	2. Chapter 2

Nie wspomnę, ile przygód zdarzył zaliczyć poniższy rozdział do dnia dzisiejszego. Mam nadzieję jednak, że nie jest taki straszny, oraz przypadnie Wam do gustu.

Dziękuję serdecznie Damie Trefl za komentarz, w tym wytknięcie kilku błędów. Mam nadzieję, że rozdział drugi również Ci się spodoba Obawiam się jednak, że jest napisany zbyt chaotycznie. Pozdrawiam również Guest, oraz innym gości, którzy zajrzeli do opowiadania.

* * *

(4.10.2015)

Rozdział zbetowała **Dama Trefl.**

* * *

 **Rozdział pierwszy**

Poranek Byłego Śmierciożercy

* * *

Zegar wskazywał czwartą siedem, gdy wyjechałem z garażu swoim "nowym", używanym audi, nieogolony, w zmiętej koszuli oraz wczorajszych spodniach. Głos Vito, gdy rozmawiał ze mną przez telefon zaledwie kilkanaście minut temu, był podniesiony, niespokojny. W tle prowadzona była przez kogoś żywa, nerwowa dyskusja, przez którą większość informacji , jakie starał się przekazać mi mężczyzna , została brutalnie zagłuszona. Zrozumiałem jedno. Muszę się pospieszyć. Gdy teleportacja bezpośrednio do Biura, z niewiadomych mi przyczyn, nie powiodła się, postanowiłem skorzystać z mugolskich dobrodziejstw wysokiej technologii. Samochody na stałe wpisały się w działalność Biura Aurorów. Dzięki nim pojawienie się w mugolskiej dzielnicy nie wzbudza już takich sensacji, czy niedomówień wśród ludzi niemagicznych, jak miało to miejsce jeszcze kilka lat temu. Skręciłem w kolejną uliczkę, ciesząc się komfortem jazdy, jaka płynęła z tak wczesnej pory. Bristol wciąż był pogrążony był we śnie, choć przerywanym i niespokojnym.

Zastanawiałem się, z jakiej przyczyny połowa członków Biura została postawiona na nogi o tak niewdzięcznej godzinie. Czyżby kolejne morderstwo? Pojawienie się następnego fanatyka, jak za czasów Mrocznego Lorda?. Zadrżałem mimowolnie na samą myśl. Wspomnienie tamtego okresu wciąż było silne, powracało w koszmarach jak żywe odbicia. Choć minęły już lata, nie sądzę, bym zdołał zapomnieć, by inni zapomnieli. Pamięć jest rzeczą niebywale indywidualną.

Po raz kolejny zerknąłem na deskę rozdzielczą. Zegar wskazywał czwartą dwanaście. Wiedziałem, że jestem spóźniony. Byłem spóźniony zanim zadzwonił Vito i zacznę być zupełnie nie w czas, jeśli nie docisnę pedału gazu; bo właśnie tym poniekąd charakteryzuje się praca aurora i choćby nie wiem co, nie przestanę jej szanować. Początki były trudne, jak to często bywa, zwłaszcza, gdy ludzie znają cię wyłącznie jako rozpuszczonego syna bezlitosnego Śmierciożercy, w ślady którego poszedł, jak mawiało wielu. Mimo wszystko rozumiałem ich, a przynajmniej się starałem. Stawiając się na ich miejscu nie jestem pewien, czy zdołałbym uwierzyć w cudowną zmianę człowieka wychowanego w duchu chorej ideologii Voldemorta.

Był jednak Kingsley, człowiek, którego na prawdę podziwiam, którym gardziłem w przeszłości. Dał mi szansę, która przewróciła moje dotychczasowe życie o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni, nie muszę chyba mówić, że na lepsze. Po wojnie każdy dzień stał się moją osobliwą walką o utrzymanie zaufania najbliższych mi osób. Tak, Kingsley jest dla mnie jak ojciec, który dał mi wiele, którego nie chcę zawieźć. Myślę, że to jedyny sposób, by okazać moją wdzięczność. Z czasem ludzie odpuścili; nawet dobra Hermiona Granger, pracująca w Departamencie Przestrzegania Prawa, przestała rzucać mi pełne oburzenia, niechętnie spojrzenia, gdy mijaaliśmy się w budynku Ministerstwa. Choć nigdy nie zamieniliśmy ani jednego słowa, dawna Gryfonka zdawała się mnie tolerować; w przeciwieństwie do jej rudego kompana.

Weasley odbywał kurs w Biurze Aurorów na tym samym roku. Choć przydzieleni zostaliśmy do odrębnych grup, widywaliśmy się na szkoleniach, oraz poszczególnych treningach. Weasley okazał się mistrzem w dziedzinie fałszywych, często absurdalnych oskarżeń, przez co wizyty w gabinecie Gwaina Robardsa, szefa aurorów, stały się niemal codziennością. Gryfon chciał wykopać mnie z Biura za wszelką cenę, a przynajmniej wpędzić mnie w niezłe chaszcze. Jednak z racji coraz mniej wiarygodnych posądzeń Weasleya, Robards szybko się znudził, dla własnego spokoju przenosząc go do oddziału w Liverpoorze. W porządku, pomyślałem, gdy kłopot z oskarżeniami został rozwiązany. "Że co proszę" powiedziałem, gdy poinformowali mnie również o moim wyjeździe z Londynu. Początkowo nie byłem zbyt zadowolony, jednak otrząsnąłem się, gdy usłyszałem wzmiankę o moim ojcu z ust Morrisona , oraz zobaczyłem dziwne zmieszanie na twarzach moich nowych współpracowników. Vito i Jason o niczym nie wiedzieli, jak się później okazało, tak jak większość pracowników bristolskiego Biura. Przeszłość moja, oraz mojej rodziny nie była szczególnie znana w tej części Anglii. Wtedy zrozumiałem. Kingsley podarował mi kolejną szansę. Mogłem zacząć wszystko od nowa. Spróbowałem więc.

Utrzymałem się. Jestem aurorem; pracuję jako strażnik czarodziejów i mugolaków przed szaleńcami, do których dołączyłem lata temu, za życia Lorda Voldemorta. " Co skłoniło cię do zmiany stron? " - pamiętam pytanie z jednego spośród wielu spotkań z psychologiem. Czarodzieje na czele z Kingsleyem musieli mieć pewność, że nie symuluję, że mój żal i przekonanie o własnym błędzie nie jest kolejną ślizgońską sztuczką. Nie byłem jedynym, młodym Śmierciożercą, któremu dano szansę; nie wszyscy jednak potrafili z niej skorzystać, wciąż opierając się na fałszu i kanciarstwie. Długo zastanawiałem się nad odpowiedzią. Byłem o krok od Azkabanu, błędna odpowiedź byłaby moim wyrokiem. Pozostało mi więc tylko jedno - mówić szczerze.

To nie był moment, czy przełomowa chwila; pstryk palcem i Voldemort jest "fe". Z czasem jednak wszystko zaczynało mętnieć, dawna fascynacja zaczęła tracić na sile, ból przedramienia, oraz widok Znaku zaczął mnie coraz bardziej irytować. Wciąż jednak stałem po stronie Czarnego Pana, lecz w dużej mierze było to spowodowane zwykłym strachem. Byłem tchórzem, byłem okropnym tchórzem. A potem nastał dzień rozstrzygającej bitwy, w czasie której podjąłem ostateczną decyzję. "Lepiej późno, niż wcale, Malfoy" - powiedział Potter, gdy Śmierciożerca, który zaatakował go od tyłu upadł na ziemię, porażony wysłaną przeze mnie Drętwotą. Zaledwie kilka minut wcześniej Potter zmienił tor lotu oderwanego przez wstrząsy kawałka sufitu, trafiając w nie zaklęciem lewitującym kilka cali nad moją głową. Może to śmieszne, lecz w ciągu tych nielicznych sekund, przepełnionych przerażeniem, paraliżem, kończąc na niebywałej uldze, zrozumiałem, jak wielka zapadnia przepaść dzieli te dwa światy. Choć staliśmy po różnych stronach, Potter uratował mi życie. I nie był to pierwszy raz. I nie był to raz ostatni.

Działo się to krótko po fiasku Voldemorta, niedługo po aresztowaniu ojca, które odbyło się na moich oczach. W momencie, gdy biegłem na złamanie karku pod drzwi gabinetu dyrektora, nie myślałem do końca logicznie. Wiedziałem, że nie odnajdę tam Snape'a, jego tragiczny koniec był mi znany, a jednak nogi poniosły mnie pod tę mizerną dziurę, nazywaną niegdyś kamienną chimerą, przez co byłem świadkiem wydarzenia, którego nie zdołam zapomnieć jeszcze przez długi czas. Z perspektywy czasu jestem świadom faktu, że stałem się jedną z nielicznych osób, które widziały Pottera po raz ostatni, krótko przed jego tajemniczym zniknięciem. Stałem przed wejściem do gabinetu, niezdolny do wykonania kolejnego, choćby najmniejszego kroku. McGonnagal oraz Kingsley zdawali się nie dostrzec mojej obecności; cała ich uwaga skupiona była na Potterze.

Nie poznałem go. Przez moment nie potrafiłem rozpoznać w nim osoby, która zaledwie kilkadziesiąt minut wcześniej pokonała Lorda Voldemorta na oczach moich, oraz pozostałych świadków ostatecznej walki. Siedział chwiejnie w niedalekiej odległości od kominka, oparty o ścianę. Shacklebolt klęczał obok niego, oplatając ramieniem jego barki, najwyraźniej pomagając mu utrzymać się w stabilnej pozycji. Mówił do niego stłumionym głosem, uważnie wsłuchując się w ciche, przepełnione wysiłkiem odpowiedzi. McGonnagal była obok, w jednej dłoni ściskając nadgarstek Pottera, w drugiej trzymając niewielki, kieszonkowy zegarek. Co jakiś czas dzieliła się z aurorem wynikiem odmierzonego pulsu. Słyszałem jej słowa. Wiedziałem, że nie było dobrze. Widziałem, że było źle. Sugerował to tym nie tylko wyraz twarzy dwójki starszych czarodziei, czy ich spojrzenia. Potem wydarzenia potoczyły się zbyt szybko, przypominam je sobie z mniejszą dokładnością. Pamiętam, jak Potter zaczął się krztusić, a ja z przerażeniem odkryłem świeżą krew na jego ustach. Kilka sekund później, kaszel przerodził się w bezgłośną walkę o powietrze. Krzyknąłem coś bezmyślnie, kierując na siebie wzrok dwójki starszych osób. Kilka sekund później drzwi gabinetu dyrektora zatrzasnęły się z hukiem, uprzednio trafione zaklęciem aurora. Do dziś pamiętam wyraz jego twarzy.

Nie wiem jak długo tak stałem, otępiały, zesztywniały; po jakim czasie poddałem się zmęczeniu. Do rzeczywistości sprowadził mnie donośny głos, oraz mocne potrząśnięcie ramionami. "Nie mogłem cię obudzić, a niech to, jeszcze chwila, a dobrałbyś się do kości! " - Początkowo nie rozumiałem powodu przerażenia widocznego na twarzy Longbottona, a tym bardziej sensu jego słów. Skóra na przedramieniu piekła mnie niemiłosiernie. Spojrzałem na ramię, w następnym momencie rozumiejąc, że koszmar nie był wyłącznie snem. Chwilę później zwymiotowałem. Do dziś Mroczny Znak, który wciąż widnieje na moim ręku, poznaczony jest nieregularnymi, szpecącymi bliznami po głębokich ranach szarpanych.

Wciąż czuję wdzięczność w stosunku do Longbottona, który nie oddał mnie bezpośrednio w ręce aurorów, choć zdawałem sobie sprawę z walki, jaką stoczył sam ze sobą. Widziałem to w jego niepewnym, ostrożnym zachowaniu. Upewnił mnie w tym później, gdy pewnego razu spotkaliśmy się w Biurze Aurorów. Neville przyjmował wtenczas zamówienie na jakieś rośliny i zioła. "Nie wierzyłem, że ludzie mogą się tak bardzo zmienić. Najwyraźniej byłem w poważnym błędzie " - powiedział wtedy, po czym uśmiechnął się blado, odwracając wzrok od mojego ramienia, ukrytego pod materiałem kurtki. Nie wydał mnie wtedy, choć wiele ryzykował.

W tamtą pamiętną noc w zamku spędziło wiele osób, praktycznie wszyscy obrońcy, którzy zdatni byli do pomocy w odszukiwaniu zaginionych czarodziejów. Oznaki cierpienia i bólu, dźwięki lamentu i łkania obecne były w każdym kącie szkoły, która stała się jednocześnie wygasłym polem bitwy. Wyrzuty sumienia nie ustępowały mnie na krok. Z myślą, że byłem współodpowiedzialny za to przerażające, krwawe przedstawienie, odkopywałem z gruzów kolejne, nieruchome ciało.

W następnym dniu spotkałem się z Kingsleyem. Mężczyzna był wyczerpany, tak jak liczni zresztą. Po nocy spędzonej w zamku byłem gotowy na wszystko, na jakąkolwiek decyzję dotyczącą mojego przyszłego losu, a przynajmniej tak mi się wydawało. Czułem, że w pełni zasługuję na Azkaban. Wciąż jednak nie potrafiłem się z tym w pełni pogodzić, nie chciałem spędzić reszty życia w lochu wraz z dementorami. Trząsłem się jak galareta ze strachu, nerwów i przerażenia; przestałem dbać o własną dumę, nie potrafiłem już udawać. W czasie spotkania spytałem o Pottera. W głębi duszy miałem nadzieję, że przeżył i miał się względnie dobrze, choć wspomnienia dnia poprzedniego przeczyły podobnym ewentualnościom. Pamiętam, jak zmarszczki na czole aurora wyraźnie się pogłębiły, a oczy zalśniły mocniej. "Poinformował mnie, że w czasie bitwy walczyłeś po naszej stronie. Stwierdził, że powinienem dać ci szansę." Więcej o nim nie wspomniał, choć rozmawialiśmy długo. Bardzo długo.

Wraz z końcem Wielkiej Bitwy wszelki słuch po Złotym Chłopcu zaginął, dosłownie. We wcześniejszych numerach Proroka Codziennego Harry'emu Potterowi poświęcano nie mniej niż dwa solidne artykuły. Gdy wojna się skończyła, w gazetach, łącznie z największymi brukowcami magicznego świata, ani razu nie pojawiło się jego nazwisko, co było dla mnie największym zaskoczeniem. Gdy Hogwart został odbudowany, jedna ze ścian we Wielkiej Sali poświęcona została zdjęciom poległych obrońców. Pomagałem przy stworzeniu tego swoistego pomnika i choć obrazów jest niebywale dużo, nie znalazłem wśród nich podobizny Pottera. Choć jego postać pozostała na ustach czarodziejów, z czasem temat Chłopca-Który-Przeżył słabł, zanikał. Nic dziwnego. Powtarzanie tych samych faktów, przywoływanie po raz kolejny wydarzeń powszechnie znanych i wielokrotnie powtarzanych staje się pozbawione sensu, nudne. Z dnia na dzień Harry Potter stawał się czymś w rodzaju legendy, o której opowiada się ciekawskim dzieciom przed snem, lub wspomina przy świątecznej kaczce i kieliszku wina. Nie potrafię wyzbyć się wrażenia, że tak właśnie miało być, że czyiś misterny plan się powiódł.

O wpół do piątej wjechałem do podziemnego parkingu przeznaczonego wyłącznie dla pracowników Biura, gdzie znajdowały się drzwi awaryjne, powstałe w razie problemów z dotarciem do oddziału drogą tradycyjną. Zaskoczyła mnie liczba samochodów, która wyraźnie przekraczała codzienną normę maksymalnie trzech samochodów na całą powierzchnię hali parkingowej. Teleportacja, biorąc pod uwagę wszelkie, nawet najmniejsze zalety mugolskich maszyn, wciąż pozostanie najwygodniejszym sposobem przemieszczania się aurorów. Wysiadałem z samochodu, w biegu zamykając drzwi, gdy usłyszałem za sobą czyjeś szybkie kroki, oraz głośny, przyśpieszony oddech. Odwróciłem się, dostrzegając Jasona biegnącego w moją stronę, który zatrzymał się kilka kroków przede mną, pochylając do przodu w celu zaczerpnięcia głębszego haustu powietrza.

\- Najwyraźniej teleport obraził się nie tylko na mnie - odsapnął, uśmiechając się półgębkiem. - Nie pamiętam kiedy ostatnio przebiegłem taki dystans w tak krótkim czasie. Bez najmniejszej rozgrzewki.

\- Nie mów, że jesteś po trzech kilometrach.

\- Dokładnie to po czterech - Gdy Jason zdawał się oddychać względnie prawidłowo, ruszyliśmy w kierunku awaryjnego wejścia. - W drodze zacząłem na poważnie rozważać naukę jazdy samochodem. O tej godzinie ciężko nawet o taksówkę.

\- Z Błędnym Rycerzem nie powinieneś mieć problemu - powiedziałem, na co Jason obrzucił mnie zaskoczonym spojrzeniem.

\- Są dwie opcje. Albo sfałszowałeś test wewnętrzny na szkoleniu, albo nie masz zielonego pojęcia, co się właściwie dzieje i po co ta cała akcja, bo nie uwierzę, stary, żeby auror na takim stanowisku nie znał podstawowego prawa o komunikacji mejskiej w Anglii z dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego roku.

Zamyśliłem się na chwilę, nie do końca rozumiejąc.

\- Tak, ale zamknięcie linii Błędnego Rycerza następuje tylko w przypadku... - zamilkłem na chwilę - chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że... - spojrzałem na Jasona, wyczekując słów protestu, które niestety nie nadeszły. Mężczyzna kiwnął głową w odpowiedzi, zaciskając usta. Poczułem, jak powietrze wokół nas zaczyna tężeć. - Nie! Nie może być! Kto, kiedy, skąd, mów!

\- Z Azkabanu, to wszystko, co udało mi się wyciągnąć od Vito. Reszty dowiemy się, gdy dotrzemy na miejsce, więc pośpieszmy się, stary.

Gdy przeszliśmy przez wejście, oraz przebyliśmy całą długość wąskiego korytarza, mijając wszelkie możliwe zabezpieczenia, których mugole nie byliby w stanie obejść bez szwanku, znaleźliśmy się w centrum wielkiego chaosu. Martins wykrzykiwał jakieś polecenia, do stojących przed nim aurorów, żywo przy tym gestykulując; przełożeni rozmawiali między sobą w drugiej części sali audiencyjnej. Wśród nich dostrzegliśmy Vito; nie zwlekając ani chwili dłużej, skierowaliśmy się w ich stronę. Mężczyzna w jednej chwili poderwał się na nasz widok, był zdenerwowany.

\- Jeśli wybralibyście teleport, musiałbym was wylegitymować, zabezpieczenia w awaryjce są jednak mocniejsze, dlatego przejdźmy do rzeczy - Jego głos zdawał się być szybszy, podniesiony.

\- Teleport nie... - zaczął Jason, jednak John momentalnie wszedł mu w słowo.

\- Zostanie ponownie otworzony, gdy aurorzy sprawdzą wszystkich przybyłych przed zamknięciem. Nie możemy pozwolić sobie na kolejne błędy, w których i tak pływamy. Przejdę do rzeczy - Mężczyzna kontynuował, przekładając sterty dokumentów leżących na biurku, szybkimi, wyraźnie nerwowymi ruchami. - Jak już wiecie, z Azkabanu zwiała trójka śmierciożerców oskarżonych krótko po wojnie.

\- Czekaj. Nie rozumiem jednej rzeczy, Vito. Pomijając fakt, że z Azkabanu nie można uciec, z jakiego powodu to właśnie bristolski oddział został postawiony na nogi? Co z patrolem morskim, czy choćby Londynem?

\- No to teraz słuchajcie, bo nie mam zamiaru się powtarzać. Wczoraj z godziny ósmej na dziewiątą doszły do nas informacje z Ministerstwa o ucieczce trzech więźniów. Nie wiadomo dokładnie, w jaki sposób przekroczyli granicę, operujemy wyłącznie spekulacjami, ale dokonali tego jeszcze wczoraj. Od dwóch godzin są w naszej części kraju, jak poinformowała nas Londyn.

\- Mógłbyś podać ich nazwiska, profile? - spytałem, na co mężczyzna ponownie przerzucił kilka plików kartek, w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich dokumentów.

\- To oni - powiedział po chwili, kładąc na blacie biurka trzy rysopisy wraz z nazwiskami zbiegów. Spojrzałem na nie, w jednej chwili tracąc grunt pod nogami. Patrzyłem na portrety osób, z którymi dane mi było spędzić wiele lat, z którymi dzielić miałem los azkabańskiego więzienia. Przez moje myśli zaczęły przepływać najczarniejsze i, co najgorsze, najbardziej realne scenariusze. W następnym momencie zostałem zaatakowany przez nagły przypływ mdłości.

\- Przepraszam was - odparłem słabo, po czym odszedłem od stanowiska, które zajmowaliśmy, chwiejnym krokiem kierując się w stronę łazienek. Czułem na sobie wzrok dwójki przyjaciół, nie odwróciłem się jednak, nie potrafiłem spojrzeć im w oczy.

Gdy dotarłem do jednej z kabin, nie miałem sił, by utrzymać ostatnie resztki pozorów. Pochylony nad muszlą, opróżniałem żołądek z niestrawionych resztek kolacji. Czułem, że wraz z błyskawicznie upływającym czasem, opuszczają mnie siły, a moje ciało zanosi się niekontrolowanymi dreszczami.

Goyle, Zabini, Parkinson. W uszach zabrzmiały mi słowa gróźb, jakie wykrzykiwali w dniu rozprawy, zanim zostali uciszeni niezbyt łagodnym środkami. Przed oczami widziałem ich twarze, spojrzenia pełne nienawiści i obrzydzenia, gdy aurorzy wyprowadzali ich z sali sądowej, zakutych w magiczne kajdany. Wraz z nimi byli inni, pamiętam również ich. Koszmar powrócił, wplatając się w rzeczywistość. Tylko dlaczego właśnie teraz, gdy wszystko zaczęło się względnie układać? Siedziałem bez ruchu, nie potrafiąc odnaleźć się w kłębowisku myśli, które zaatakowały mój umysł. "Są w naszej części kraju". Przeczucie podsuwało mi wyłącznie jedną, beznadziejną myśl. "Jak zdołali uciec, skąd wiedzą gdzie mnie znaleźć?


End file.
